Road to the North Pole
Road to the North Pole Plankton and Squidward journey to the North Pole in order to kill Sants Claus. Season: 9 Episode: 7 Total Episode Count: 154 Prod. no.: 8ACX08/8ACX09 Featuring: Plankton, Squidward, Santa Claus Also Appearing: SpongeBob, Sandy, Pearl, Patrick, Karen, Aurora Boreanaz, Fred, Nancy Fishly, John Fishly, Susie Fishly, Nort Goldman, Meil Goldman, Billy, Consueela, Jenkins, Mayor Johnny East, Bob Bobber, Angela, Debbie, Karl, Comak, Hallgrade, Carter Cheeks, Barbara Cheeks, Deamus, Dr. Forrest, Jesse, Sonic, Leiana Takanawa, Dan, Abby, Jerry the Goose, Robert, Janice, Lisa, Jane, Rosalynn, Winnie-the-Pooh, Eeyore, Scott Baio, Jessica Biel, Megan Fox, Jennifer Garner, Nick Jonas, Gary Busey, Michael Landon, Charles Manson, Okama bin Leden, Bette Midler, Ted Kaczynski Musical Numbers: All I Really Want For Christmas, Christmastime Is Killing Us Plot: Plankton's favorite thing after his stuff machine, Karen, is Christmas. So when he hears that Santa is making an appearance at the mall, he begs Squidward to take him so that he can tell Santa in person what he wants for Christmas. Squidward begrudgingly takes Plankton to the mall, only to get the brush-off from Santa. As a result, Plankton vows to kill Santa and forces Squidward to drive him to the North Pole. Squidward tries to trick him by taking him to a carnival themed to Santa's Village but Plankton fails to fall for the ruse. Plankton hitches a ride with a truck driver to Canada with Squidward in pursuit. When Plankton accidentally fires a flare pistol in the truck causing a major wreck, Squidward and Plankton find themselves stranded until a passer-by offers them the use of his snowmobile. Driving until they run out of gas, they take shelter in an old cabin and push on the next morning on foot until they reach Santa's Workshop only to find a vast toxin-spewing industrial complex. Santa turns out to be a sickly old man, the elves deformed from the toxins and inbreeding in an attempt to keep up with the toy demand and the reindeer carnivorous monsters. When Santa collapses, Squidward and Plankton attempt to make the deliveries themselves but things go horribly wrong when they are forced to break into their first house, beat the owners senseless and tie up their daughter only to find they had the wrong house. Everyone else awakes to find out they received no presents. In a final attempt to save the holiday, they go on television to plead for the world to show some restraint in their gift requests, limiting everyone to one gift each. Everyone agrees to the request and by the following year Santa has recovered and the elves rejuvenated. Cutaways #Unholy birth conditions^ #Yellow kid #Gary Busey #Eeyore's Negative Attitude #Tired clams #Plankton's Robot Family #Letters from Bridgeport, CT ^ - DVD exclusive Trivia *This is the second Christmas-themed episode on this spin-off, after A Very Special Family Sponge Freakin' Christmas. *This is the 6th "Road to..." episode, and the first to contain more than one big musical number. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 9 Category:"Road to..." Episodes Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Two-part episodes